Field
The described technology generally relates to a liquid crystal composition, a liquid crystal display, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display is generally a device displaying an image by injecting a liquid crystal material between an upper panel in which a common electrode and the like are formed and a lower panel in which a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, and the like are formed, applying different potentials to the pixel electrode and the common electrode to form an electric field, thus changing arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and adjusting transmittance of light therethrough.
A vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display in which the long axis of liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be vertical to upper and lower panels in a state where an electric field is not applied has a high contrast ratio and easily implements a wide viewing angle.
In preparation of a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display a baking process needs to be performed in order to form a vertical alignment layer and an alignment agent needs to be applied on a transparent electrode corresponding to a pixel electrode or a common electrode, thus, process cost and time are increased.
Further, initial alignment of liquid crystal is important in the preparation of a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, and it is important to control a pretilt in order to favorably perform the initial alignment of the liquid crystal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that is not known to a person of ordinary skill in the art and should not be considered as an admission of prior art.